Batboy
by Skynight-fredy
Summary: Batboy es el hijo de Richard Grayson y Zatanna Zatara, siendo parte Homo-magi y un expero hacker e acrobata
1. Batboy

"Batboy"  
La atalaya 1ro de Enero 2013… 

Hola, mi nombre es Richard Zachary Grayson, soy hijo de la poderosa maga Zatanna Zatara y del increíble acróbata Richard Grayson, ambos mis padres decidieron tenerme dentro de su matrimonio pero todo cambio cuando mi padre fue "infiel" con StarFire, como sea ahora soy parte de una organización de la Liga de la Justicia llamada "Justicia Joven" o simplemente se refieren a nosotros como "El equipo" en ciertas ocaciones….

- Bueno chicos quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero- dijo batman presentándome frente a todos.  
- Hola a todos mi nombre clave es "Batboy" – dije yo algo nervioso, cuando de repente es instantes apareció frente a mi Impulse, el hijo de Tigress(Artemis Crock) y Black Speedster (Wally West).  
-Hola mucho gusto conocerte mi nombre clave es Impulse- dijo el cuándo agarro mi mano y la sacudió rápidamente agarrándome del hombro y llevándome con los demás del grupo.  
- Chicos el es mini bats, mini bats conoce a todo el equipo, primero esta nuestro líder Red Robin, es un poco amargado como sea creo que ya lo conocías, después sigue nuestra hermosa Hacker Oraculo, sigue batgirl stephanie Brown, Beast boy que es Garfield logan, por aquí sigue Supermartian hijo de y Superboy su nombre es Chris Kent, por aquí sigue esta Cheshire hija de Roy harper (clon) y Cheshire , seguimos con el amargado pero experto en armas Robin (Damian Wayne), Guardian, bumblebee, Blue Bettle, Kid Flash, Static, Wonder Girl, Super Girl, tu servilleta y por ultimo esta arrowette (Cissie Jones)- Mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Arrowette, era tan bella que opacaba las estrellas con su radiente cara, me quede con una cara de idiota al verla.  
-Hola - dijo ella sonriendo  
-Hola- dije yo actuando como bobo  
-Mi nombre es Richard Grayson-  
- Lose tontito, lo dijiste al entrar- me respondió  
- jaja si es cierto- dije yo cuando Batman empezó a hablar con Green Arrow  
- Creo que se acoplara bien al grupo, que piensas tu ollie? – Pregunto Batman  
- Yo pienso lo mismo Batman jajaja- respondió GA Dejando la habitación con Batman  
-Bien como no tenemos misiones pendientes chicos les dejo el día libre, así que disfruten y lleven a Batboy a su habitación aquí en la atalaya- dijo Oracle  
-Habitación? – Pregunte yo  
- Así es mini bats todos nosotros tenemos habitaciones aca, me entiendes- dijo Impulse aclarando lo que oracle había dicho.  
-entiendo- dije yo siguiéndolos por un corredor que llevaba hacia las habitaciones cuando de repente miro que Cheshire arrincona a Supermartian y empienzan a besarse apasionadamente donde abren una compuerta que los llevo a la habitación de Supermartian.  
-Mira aquí esta tu habitación- dijo Arrowette sonriendo y mostrándome.  
-Muchas Gracias- dije yo sonriendo también.  
-Bueno te dejo solo para que arregles aca, me tengo que ir, te veo al rato- dijo ella en lo que yo quede suspirando su delicioso aroma a rosas y me dije a mi mismo tartamudeando un poco.  
- E-ella es linda-

CONTINUARA…


	2. Arrowette

"Arrowette"  
La atalaya 2do de Enero 12:00 de la madrugada.

Estaba solo en mi cuarto cuando empecé a pensar mucho en ella al punto que quise ir a hablarle pero me dio pena ir hasta su habitación pensando que ella estaba ocupada en asuntos más importantes, cuando de repente entra Impulse por la puerta rápidamente para hablarme y al ver que yo estaba en bóxers y sin camisa me dijo.

-Oh lo siento por irrumpir así, pensé que como eres el nuevo protegido de Batman ahora dormías hasta tarde- dijo Impulse avergonzado.  
-No me duermo muy tarde, estaba pensando jajajaja , si quieres podemos salir o incluso puedes mostrarme la Atalaya- dije yo excusándome por andar en bóxers y sin camisa.

-Esta bien como tu digas, cámbiate- dijo Impulse aventándome unos Jeans míos.  
- dame un segundo y estaré afuera- dije yo dándole señalándole la puerta.

Me cambie tan rápidamente que literalmente me tarde solo un minuto, Salí de la habitación.

-Listo para explorar la Atalaya? – pregunto Impulse

-Claro- dije yo en respuesta cuando oigo el sonido de una puerta que estaba a la par mía, ya había escuchado unos sonidos complacientes departe de Cheshire que supermartian era al causante seguramente, los vi salir a los dos juntos de la habitación de Supermartian, medio despeinados, y desarreglados, cuando volteo miro que Impulse andaba con otra ropa…

-Em cuando te cambiaste? – pregunto yo curiosamente

- lo hice en un segundo, genial no ja! - , me dijo Impulse – bueno que creo que no me he presentado tan formalmente como debería Hola mi nombre es Wallace Apollo West Crock, Hijo de Artemis Crock y Wally West! Cual es tu nombre? – me hizo esa pregunta.

- Bueno mi nombre es Richard Zachary Grayson Zatara , mi Madre es Zatanna Zatara y mi padre es Richard Grayson- respondí yo  
-Oh ya veo, vamos al comedor tengo algo de hambre- dijo Wally, se que los velocistas comen mucho, me conto mi padre que el trabajando con Black Speedster (Wally West) y Flash (Barry Allen) comen bastante.

-Vamos- dije yo cuando de repente vi que Arrowette estaba sentada comiendo cuando sugerí yo – Comamos con ella!  
-Claro como tú quieras – respondió Wally

Nos acercamos al comedor donde estaba Arrowette sentada…

-Hola, como estas discúlpame, cuál es tu nombre? – dije yo tembloroso de las manos

- Hola, mi nombre es Cissie Jones – dijo ella sonriéndome

-Y como son normalmente las misiones acá? – pregunto yo curiosamente.  
- pues bueno, son algo difíciles me entiendes, porque ya hacemos misiones más difícil que las que hacíamos, Batman dijo que era mejor así para que nos acostumbráramos.  
De repente sonó una alarma muy fuerte en toda la atalaya y se escucho la voz de Batman.  
-Todos los miembros del equipo reportarse al salón principal de la atalaya menor-  
Hay dos Atalayas, la atalaya Mayor y la menor, la menor es donde está ubicado el equipo y unos bodegas de la Liga de la Justicia, y la mayor es donde están ubicados los Miembros de la Liga de la Justicia.  
Llegamos al salón central.  
-Bien, me alegro que todos estén aquí, un momento donde diablos esta Chris y Lian?-pregunto Batman enojado  
-Están en su apogeo- dijo Tim Drake  
-Como sea déjenlos, después me las cobro yo… - dijo Batman con una mira fría y calculadora.  
-Bien lo que quiero que hagan ustedes es infiltrarse en el país de Asia La India, algo muy extraño está sucediendo allí, cuento con ustedes?  
-Si- respondieron todos menos yo.  
-Y tú?- me pregunto Batman  
-Si Batman- respondió yo  
-Bueno los dejo a cargo de Red Robin- dijo Batman abandonando la sala.

-Bien, como ya dijo Batman, nuestra misión es en la India, específicamente en la ciudad capital, solo necesito que todos se cambien y estamos listos. – dijo Tim Drake chasqueando los dedos, a lo que yo conjugue mis palabras en el tono y orden correcto diciendo esto.  
-(CAMBIAR DE ROPA A TRAJE DE BATALLA) RAIBMAC ED APOR A EJART ED ALLATAB

-Cambiándome al bati-traje instantánea mente a lo que Impulse ya tenía su traje puesto…

30 minutos más tarde íbamos en la bio-nave de Supermartian hacia India, nos habíamos dividido en 3 escuadrones dos de 6 y uno de 4, en mi escuadron hiba Arrowette, supermartian, Cheshire, Impulse, Robin, supergirl y yo, en el demás iban Red-Robin, Batgirl, Blue Bettle, Wonder Girl mientras que en el otro iban Beast boy, Guardian, Bumblebee, Static, Kid Flash,y Lagoon Boy.

-Aterrizando en parte norte- dijo Wonder Girl.

-Aterrizando parte Este- Dijo Bumblebee

-Aterrizando part… aaah- dijo Cheire cuando un misil voló la aeronave, lanzándonos por el aire y callendo al suelo, donde eramos blanco fácil, de repente unos hombres con pistola llegan a amenazarnos con ellas, levantamos las manos y digo un hechizo de levitación de objetos.

(Lanzar Batarangs) RAZNAL SGNARATAB – Lanzando unos batarangs de mi cinturón utilitario

corte las pistolas y rifles que nos estaban apuntando a lo que la reacción de uno de llos fue tirarnos una bomba de gas, durmiéndonos a todos…

-A-arrowette quedate cerca mi…- dije Alzando la voz suavemente

-Bat-booooy…- dijo ella cayendo al suelo a la par mía

CONTINUARA….


	3. Red Robin

Red Robin

2do de Enero 1:30 PM Nueva Delhi-India

*Llamada entrante de Batman*  
Soy Tim Drake alias Red Robin y actualmente líder del equipo, han secuestrado a 7 de mis aliados, uno de ellos es mi sobrino y la otro de ellos es mi novia….Supergirl es mi novia, tiempo después de romper con Wondergirl, ahorita mismo estamos a unos 2 kilómetros del capitolio de Nueva Delhi.  
-Tim! Tenemos que ir a rescatarlos! Ahorita mismo y no está a discusión! – reclamo Wondergirl.  
-Obvio no esta a discusión Wondergirl, porque yo, ya tome una decisión si los rescatamos pondríamos es peligro la misión… - respondió Tim fríamente…  
-Haber! Respóndele a Batman y cuéntale como dejaste que secuestraran a su nieto en su primera misión… - dijo Wondergirl  
-Callate… Hola Batman! –dijo Tim  
- Red Robin… como están las cosas por allá? Quiero un reporte. Pregunto y afirmo Batman  
-Bueno por ahorita tenemos a un escuadron secuestrado, sus integrantes era: Batboy, Impulse, Arrowette, Supergirl,Robin,Cheshire y supermartian… - dijo Red Robin  
-Y ya tienes un plan para rescatarlos, necesito que estén sanos y salvos, amenos que tu quieras decirle a Tigresa,Supeman,Nightwing, que están muertos , y espero que también encuentres a Damian – dijo Batman un poco decepcionado…. Por si no lo sabían Cissie Jones osea Arrowette es la hija adoptiva de Wally West y Artemiss Crock.  
-Entendido Batman- reafirmo Red Robin  
-Escuchaste Red! Recupéralos ahora! Acaso a tu no sentiste alivio cuando los cinco chicos aquellos nos recataron de WarWorld? Uno de ellos era Static! Obviamente lo estabas… - Wondergirl reclamo  
-Ser secuestrados no fue culpa de nosotros, fue culpa de Blue por dejar que Green Bettle controlara su escarabajo – dijo Tim  
- Ah! Ahora es culpa mia? Haber Drake si tienes las agallas! – dijo Blue Bettle sacando dos espadas de su escarabajo *Matalo Jaime Reyes talvez asi se calle* - agrego el escarabajo.  
- Ven aquí si te crees tan hombrecito! – respondió Tim  
-ALTO YA! – Grito Batgirl separando a Tim y Jaime – Blue guarda eso y tu Red calmate ser el líder del equipo no te da derecho a controlar a todos acá, Wondergirl tiene razón necesitamos hacer algo para sacar a esos chicos de allí!  
Mientras tanto adentro del capitolio….  
Abro los ojos y miro como están sacando muestras de sangre de Supermartian y Impulse a base de choques eléctricos, miro a mi alrededor equipo muy avanzado, pero a la par mía estaba Arrowette, le mecí su hombre para que se despertase.  
-Arrowette,Arrowette despierta… - le digo susurrando.  
- Batboy? – dijo ella confundida  
-Si soy yo, estoy intentando sacarnos de aquí… - dije yo  
-Que haces? – me pregunto  
- Esta es una celda muy fácil de abrir y en uno,dos,tres…em ya esta! – dije yo abriendo la cerradura de la celda.  
-Ahora que?- pregunto arrowette  
-Shh, tenemos que liberarlos sígueme- dije yo escabulléndome para liberarlos a ellos- Toma esto- le dijo a Arrowette, eran las llaves para liberar a Supergirl,Cheshire y a Robin.  
Mientras tanto agarramos nuestros cinturones utilitarios arco,flechas,Sai… 

Cuando estábamos ya apunto de llegar a la puerta entra un guardia, que nos dijo en Indi que nos detuviéramos, intento dispararnos pero en eso hice un hechizo para que la pistola se retorciera y le diera en su brazo izquierdo.

-(Pistola Curva) ALOTISP AVRUC – dije yo curveando si arma y haciendo se disparase en el brazo izquierdo.  
- vamos corramos- dije yo  
-No podemos, ellos están muy débiles- me respondió Arrowette  
-bien- dije – creo que tengo un poco mas de energía para hacer esto- dije susurrando a mi mismo – (LEBITA) ATIBEL! - Conjugue mis palabras haciendo levitar a todo el mundo.

El guardia había activado la alarma.  
-VAMOS! – Grite yo  
Empezamos a Volar rápidamente cuando los demás guardias aparecieron, Robin empezó a Lanzar los Birdarangs y batarangs que tenia, mientras yo llevaba a Cheshire Cargada, mientras arrowette a Supergirl y Supermartian , a lo que los amarre a los tres con una bat-rope y yo los llevaba jalados ya a punto de salir nos topamos con un vidrio que teníamos que quebrar antes de que lo alcanzaramos, hibamos rápido hacia el, lo guardias persiguiéndonos con unos jetpacks a lo que arrowette tiro una Flecha bomba haciendo una gran explosión y dejándonos escapar.  
*BOOM*  
Sono el gran estallido.  
Mientras tantoen la Bati-nave de guerra  
-Oyeron eso? – dijo Wondergirl  
-Miren! Una explosión! Y es en el capitolio!– dijo Batgirl a lo que Bluebettle aumento la imagen y la proyecto en la nave.  
-Son ellos, y están bajo ataque! Batgirl comanda la Bati-Nave de guerra – dijo Red Robin ascendiendo por una compuerta de arriba alzando sus alas de aviación y con un botón en su guante activando los propulsores haciéndose volar, Blue Bettle y Wondergirl fueron también, la bati-nave de guerra era un poco lenta. 

-Llegan a tiempo, ya casi estoy sin energía para mantenerlos flotando! – dije yo con el aire cortado.  
-Wondergirl , Blue ayuden aca tengo que ir por la información – dijo Red Robin  
A lo que llego la bati-nave de guerra montando a casi todos adentro.  
Supermartian despertó  
-La bio-nave- dijo volviéndose tangible y traspasando la bati-nave de guerra.  
-Supermartian!- grito Cheshire  
Caí en el suelo, simplemente estaba agotado, en eso Arrowette me levanto de allí y me puso en la silla y ella en la otra, en eso Red Robin regreso y dijo al otro escuadrón que evacuaran.  
-Donde esta Supermartian? – pregunto Red Robin  
-Fue por la bio nave , de hecho viene detrás de nosotros. – respondió Chesire  
-Bien… - dijo Red Robin acercándose a Supergirl – Kara, estas bien?  
-Si, lo estoy cariño gracias por preguntar – dijo Supergirl agarrando a Tim y besándolo en frente de todo haciendo sentir incomoda a Wonder girl  
Estabamos ya en la atalaya en frente de Batman  
-Bien hecho Batboy, supiste abrir la herradura y sacar a tus compañeros de equipo ve a darte una ducha, Igual a ti Arrowette esa explosión hizo alertar al otro escuadrón, bien pensado, los demás igual buen trabajo pueden retirarse solo tú no Red Robin.

Todos nos íbamos, Entonces Supergirl se acerco a Red y le susurro *Te espero en mi cuarto para darte una sorpresa* - Dijo mordiéndose los labios. Iba hacia mi habitación cuando Arrowette se me acerco y me dijo.  
-Muchas gracias por salvarnos héroe- diciendo eso dándome un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios, ella camino hacia su habitación y yo quede sonrojado….

CONTINUARA….. 


	4. La Amazonas

"La Amazonas" 

Selva de la amazonas 7 de enero 2:45 PM.  
Estábamos en la selva de la amazonas, un selva totalmente inesperada con árboles, palmeras, lianas, serpientes, cocodrilos, pingüinos, etc.…. Unos hombres medio-desnudos con taparrabos, lanzas, arco y flechas nos vienen persiguiendo.

-LES DIJE QUE ESTO ERA UNA MALA IDEA!- exclamo Impulse  
-Callate y corre! – dijo Kyle Rayner, asi es Kyle Rayner se unió al equipo

*flashback*  
-Vengo a presentarles a su nuevo compañero de equipo, Kyle Rayner, un linterna verde- dijo Hal Jordan presentadolo en frente de todos.  
-Hola! – le dijo Wondergirl – Bienvenido al equipo – agrego – espero que te acoples bien con todos dejame presentártelos, primero él es Red Robin es el líder del equipo, yo soy wondergirl la segunda al mando ven por aquí están…..

*Presente*  
Seguíamos corriendo, Impulse disminuía su velocidad para estar igual que nosotros.  
-Separemonos- dije yo agarrando a Arrowette de la cintura y lanzado un bat-rope que nos llevo a la cima de los arboles , Impulse corrió más rápido llegando a la cima de otro árbol más rápidamente, mientras que Kyle ascendió escondiéndose en un árbol robusto y grande.  
Dormimos esa noche allí, solo se les escuchaba a los nativos indígenas su extraño idioma a lo cual ninguno de nosotros entendía.

Ciudad gótica 8 de enero 6:30 P.M  
Jason Todd salto sobre una planta gigante que estaba amenazando a una niña con devorarla, saca sus pistolas y empieza a disparar hasta dejar a la planta hecha ensalada.  
-Jum al chef de la pizzería cerca del diamond district le encantaría esto – dijo Jason agarrando a la niña en brazos y metiéndola a un albergue – Alguna notica sobre Batboy y las toxinas?  
-NO…- dijo Batman angustiado – esto me preocupa, están sin comunicación… - Agrego el Caballero de la noche.  
-No te preocupes Bats, yo se que Zack lograra traer las toxinas, háblale a Babs para que los localice. – agrego Nightwing  
-Llamare, por ahorita ocupo erradicadas esas plantas de de Gotham- agrego Batman 

La Atalaya 8 de Enero 9:00 P.M  
-Alguna noticia de ellos? – Pregunto Zatanna angustiada por batboy  
-No…Nada de ellos lamentablemente – dijo Barbara haciendo un cara de disgusto  
-Y la situación en Gotham como sigue? –pregunta Zatanna  
-Pues lo mismo, solo que ahora las plantas han tenido un desarrollo mayor…  
-LLA-MA-DA-EN-TRAN-TE-DE-BAT-MAN- se escucho la voz de la computadora.  
-Oracle, necesito la localización de los chicos ahorita mismo… - exclamo Batman  
-Lo siento Batman pero para ese sector no tengo señal por alguna razón… - dijo Barbara  
-Batman, si quieres puedo ir a ayudar a Ciudad gótica, no tengo nada que hacer por ahora- Dijo Zatanna preguntándole e Batman  
-NO!- respondió el encapuchado de negro- No ocupo intervención de la liga en este asunto… suficiente con los jóvenes héroes desaparecido, Batman fuera. – aclaro Batman saliendo de la pantalla.  
-Jum, que raro…. – susurro Barbara.

La amazonas 9 de Enero 9:00 A.M  
-Psst,psst! Despierta – me susurro Arrowette para levantarme- creo que ya se fueron- agrego.  
-Ire a dar un vistazo- dije yo bajando del árbol de rama en rama  
Arrowette se fue a buscar a los demás, cuando estábamos todos abajo sono un sonido de un arco.  
-CORRAN!- grite  
-Ya no me quedan flechas Zack! Maldición… - Dijo Arrowette Maldiciendo  
-Yo te puedo conseguir unas en un impulso- Impulse agrego  
Corriendo para atrás sin que los indígenas se dieran cuenta Impulse puso las flechas en la carcaja de flechas de Arrowette haciendo que ella dispare libremente hacia los indígenas que nos estaban atacando.  
Arrowette lanzo flechas al azar haciendo caer a vario soldados Indígenas hasta el momento que nos rodearon…  
-*Ya no tengo Batarangs, tendre que improvisar*- dije yo en mis pensamientos sacando el batrope y disparándolo hacia un soldado haciéndolo impulsarse hacia mi dándole un golpe en la cara, Arrowette salto y golpeo con su arco a otro soldado Indígena, mientras a Impulse lo agarraron y lo tiraron y Kyle se estaba protegiendo con un escudo que el creo.  
-Ah, que rabia el anillo se me está quedando sin energía! – dijo Green Lantern descendiendo lentamente hasta quedarse sin energía, maldición dijo cerrando el puño y apunto de golpear a un soldado…  
-ALTO- dijo el líder de la tribu  
-Porfin alguien que habla español! – dijo Kyle  
Nos llevo a su aldea donde nos cambio con ropa limpia y tuvimos un rato agradable en la fogata  
-Y que traer a ustedes aquí? – pregunto el jefe de la tribu  
Su ciudad era muy avanzada incluso tenían muchas cosas futuristas.  
-Bueno llegamos en una nave buscando un tipo de toxinas de unas plantas, dejamos la nave cerca del rio a lo que escuchamos un estallido y nuestra nave cayó al rio y eventualmente a las cataratas dejándonos varados y haciendo que sus hombre nos atacaran, solo nos defendimos…- dije yo antes de ser interrumpido  
-Estar bien, nosotros encontrar nave en cataratas y reparar- dijo gentilmente el jefe de la tribu  
-Muchas Gracias le agradecemos- dijo Kyle  
Nos llevaron la nave donde estábamos, teníamos la toxina y todo… 

La atalaya Enero 9, 3:00 P.M  
-RE-CO-NO-ZI-DO-BAT-BOY-B36-  
-A-RRO-WE-TTE-B35  
-LIN-TER-NA-VER-DE-KY-LE-R-B37  
-IM-PUL-SE-B34-

Entramos por el hangar rápidamente llegando al lobby o sala de misiones.  
-Zack cariño me alegra que hayas vuelto! – grito mi mama  
-Si gracias mama! Tengo que ir a dejarle esto a Batman- dije saliendo por el tubo zeta hacia la baticueva  
-RE-CO-NO-ZI-DO-BAT-BOY-B36

La baticueva Enero 9, 3:05 P.M  
-Batman!Tengo las toxinas!-Llegue yo gritando hacia la baticueva, un Lugar oscuro con el batimovil, el batisubmarino, el batwing, trofeos, y la bati-computadora.  
-Gracias Batboy, pondré a Trabajar la computadora para hacer un antídoto y terminar con Poison Ivy, ahora mismo algunos miembros de Batman Inc y la Bati-familia están ayudando a limpiar la ciudad.  
-Mañana te podre ayudar Batman, realmente pase 4 días sin bañarme y necesito algo de relajación- Dije yo  
-Te comprendo, vete a tu departamento, mañana te contacto.

Continuara….

**Autor:**

**Hola! Espero que les este gustando el Fic :D me esmero bastante en hacerlo, hagan los reviews, díganme que les pareció, algo bien algo mal? :D**


End file.
